la resaca
by superatea
Summary: Esta es la continuación de "Una noche divertida". La resaca de Jared y su compensación a Jensen por la noche de perros que le dio.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es la continuación de "Una noche divertida" se recomienda leerlo antes para que este tenga más sentido. Que te diviertas y si es así házmelo saber por favor. Besos.

Título:** La resaca**  
Autora: Pilar  
Estado: WIP  
Género: RPS  
Clasificación: NC-17  
Advertencias: Lo de siempre, lenguaje grosero, sexo y creo que ya está.  
Tema: humor.

Capítulo I

A la mañana siguiente cuando Jensen regresa de trabajar entra directamente en el dormitorio donde Jared sigue inconsciente.  
-¡Buenos días rayito de sol! -grita mientras abre las cortinas y la ventana. Una ola de luz y aire fresco invade la habitación.  
-Demasiada luuuz Se queja llevándose su brazo a los ojos.  
-Aquí apesta a resacoso en escabeche. Son las 2 de la tarde, levántate de una vez.  
Jared abre un poco sus ojos y su piel se pone de gallina cuando aparta la sábana y el aire frío golpea en su pecho. Tan de repente le viene un fuerte estornudo que no le da tiempo ni de volver la cabeza, con lo cuál se estornuda encima salpicándose todo el pecho desnudo.

-Aaaagg  
-Tío eres tonto. -Se ríe Jensen. Jared le pone la cara de perra de Sam cuando agarra la camiseta del pijama de Jensen que hay a su lado y se limpia con ella.  
-EEeee! Y Jared sonríe. –No te quejes, guarradas más grandes te he hecho.  
-Y que lo digas, pero vaya consuelo.

Jensen está en la cocina haciendo café y ve a Jared aparecer con una mano en la cabeza y tambaleándose ligeramente.

-¿Aún te dura la borrachera?  
-Shhh, no grites y no pero mi cabeza me está matando.  
-¡Dios me das tanta pena Jay! -Dice a la vez que agarra un puñado de cubiertos y los arroja al fregadero. El otro se encoge ante el estruendo con sus manos en los oídos, y no grita porque eso sólo añadiría más dolor.  
-Qué coño haces, qué te he hecho para que seas un cabrón conmigo. -El volumen de su voz es bajo pero su tono es de enfado.  
-¿Que qué me has hecho? No sabría ni por dónde empezar. -Contesta mientras pone frente a él una café y 2 pastillas.  
-Vale pues no empieces.  
-Qué recuerdas?  
-Nada, sólo que llegué a casa un poco bebido, a tí dándome el coñazo y luego me acosté para no oírte más. No pensé que te molestaría tanto que llegara un poco bebido.  
-¿Un poco bebido? ¿eso es lo que recuerdas? ¡NO TE TENÍAS EN PIE JARED!  
-Ssshh ¿quieres no gritar? ¿desde cuando tu voz es tan estridente? Y no fue para tanto, lo tenía controlado.  
-¿Controlado? no tenías ni el control de tus esfínteres, ¡TE MEASTE ENCIMA!  
-¡Anda ya! -No lo creyó en un principio pero la expresión de Jensen se lo verificó.  
-Oh Jensen ahora lo recuerdo, lo siento mucho. Es verdad, y luego me duchaste y luego tuvimos sexo salvaje. -Su cara llena de asombro y pesar.  
-Eso es...espera... ¿qué? recuerdas haber tenido sexo salvaje anoche Jared? ¡porque te garantizo que conmigo no fue!  
-Aaaay panoli. -Contesta Jared con una risa floja. -Lo siento de verdad Jen, te juro que te voy a compensar.  
-Más te vale. ¿Quieres algo de comer? hay estofado de anoche en la nevera.  
-¡Dios no!  
-Pues cómete al menos una naranja, va muy bien para la resaca. -Jared se queda mirando la naranja atentamente como si esperara a que se lo desmintiera. No lo hizo.  
-¿También quieres que te la pele?  
-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres un pervertido? -Jensen resopla y cierra los ojos cuando dice:  
-¡Ay Señor llévame pronto! (Sí, esta expresión es muy típica de los americanos).

Ya por la tarde desde el salón Jensen oye la ducha cerrarse.

-Jeeeenseeeen. -Conoce ese tonito y corre hacia el dormitorio como un desquiciado. Frena en seco junto a la puerta cuando ve el panorama.  
-¿Quieres tu compensación? -Jared está boca arriba con los brazos en cruz, desnudo sobre la cama, empapado de la ducha y untado de aceite por todo el cuerpo. Jensen no puede contestar, supone que toda su sangre se está dirigiendo en un bólido hacia el sur dejando su cerebro colapsado.

-Puedes hacerme todo lo que quieras,** to-do**. -Recalca.  
-Sí...sí. -Pobre, es todo lo que atina a decir.  
-Espera. Necesitamos cuerda -Jensen se da la vuelta pero vuelve a girar hacia él.  
-¡No te muevas!

Jared sonríe. -¡Ay, es como un niño!

Continuará.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Jared está boca arriba atado a las 4 esquinas de la cama. Jensen está anudando su muñeca derecha, cuando Jared se queja.

-No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto. Y sobre todo que yo te esté dejando. Los tobillos están bien pero las muñecas están muy apretadas Jen, además, esta cuerda es demasiado rugosa. Me va a producir heridas ¿Has oído hablar de la delicadeza?

-Y tú has oído hablar de ¿Cierra el pico? ¡Si no te callas voy a tener que amordazarte! -Jensen parece imaginarlo por un momento. Está eufórico. Jared se empieza a poner un poco nervioso.

-Jensen cálmate ¿vale? me estás asustando un poco.  
Jensen asoma una sonrisa diabólica.

- Siii, te tengo dónde quería. -dice mientras contempla su obra.

-Espera aquí, necesito algo más...no te muevas.

-Como si tuviera otra opción. -Piensa Jared mientras tira un poco de sus manos. Oye ruidos en el salón, puertas y cajones abriéndose y cerrándose.

-¿Que coño busca? -Su pregunta es contestada cuando ve aparecer a Jensen con una mirada sombría y una caja de herramientas en su mano.  
-¿Herramientas? ¿Que vas a hacer bricolaje sobre mí o qué? ¿Esa es tu fantasía?  
Jensen no contesta, pone la caja encima de la cama, la abre y mete la mano dentro.

-Verás Jay, tú me diste una noche de perros, y yo te voy a dar el día. Y dicho esto saca con rapidez…

-¿Ese es el collar de Sadie?

-Ahá, no te preocupes le dicho para lo que es y me lo ha prestado encantada.

-¡No serás capaz!  
-¿Qué te apuestas?

-¡Pero… y las pulgas Jen! –Exclama con convicción aun sabiendo que sus perros no tienen pulgas.

-Tranquilo, lo desinfectaré cuando se lo devuelva. -Se acerca y le coloca el collar.

-Siii, te sienta muy bien. ¿A ver dónde están esos ojos de cachorritooo? –Pregunta mientras acaricia su pelo.

Jared se cabrea y enseña los dientes para gruñir una respuesta pero Jensen se la corta al agarrar fuertemente su pelo provocando un gesto de dolor en el alto.

-¡Shhh quieto perro! ¿Vas a morderle a tu amo? Compórtate o tendré que educarte.

¡De dónde ha salido este tío! –Piensa Jared un poco retraído.

-¿Qué más tienes ahí? –Pregunta con curiosidad estirando el cuello.

Entonces el pecoso saca lentamente un pañuelo. Jared se pregunta si será para amordazarle o para vendarle los ojos.

-Y ahora viene lo más importante. –Jensen mete la mano sin mirar y saca… Jared abre los ojos espantados.

-¡Jensen por dios qué vas a hacer con una lijadora! El otro la mira y dice tímido:  
-Ups, perdón me he equivocado. -Jared suspira de alivio cuando vuelva a guardarla y saca en su lugar un tarro de lubricante.

-No te relajes demasiado. Aún falta otra cosa. –Y el tío va y saca una navaja.  
-Vale, vale, te has pasado, eso no tiene gracia Jen, si esto es una broma no me gusta y si no lo es aún me gusta menos.  
-Pues parece que tu amiguito aquí no piensa lo mismo. –Dice mirando hacia su pene erecto.  
-Bueno, no le hagas mucho caso, es un tío duro, pero un cabeza hueca, no piensa con claridad.  
-Tranquilo Jared, lo tengo todo bajo control, como tú anoche ¿no? Tú anoche tuviste tu noche divertida y yo hoy voy a tener la mía. Quiero mi compensación.  
Jared lo mira con sospecha, confía en Jensen con su vida pero esto suena a venganza total, por otro lado descubre que le gusta esta incertidumbre, esta mezcla de miedo y deseo que lo deja sin saber como reaccionar.

-Jensen, mira vamos a pensar esto un momento con frialdad. Las cuerdas están muy apretadas, de verdad no podría soltarme, que pasa si a tí te da un infarto y te mueres, ¡el próximo que entrara por esa puerta me vería en una posición muy comprometida!

-¿Yo me muero y tú te preocupas de quién te va a ver así? Además a mí que más me da ¡yo estoy muerto!

Jared le mira ahora con los ojos de cachorro y encima con ese collar, ¿Quién puede resistirse?

-Vaaaale, te aflojaré un poco el nudo de una mano pero como tires intentando soltarte te lo vuelvo a apretar.  
Jensen se desnuda completamente bajo la observadora mirada de Jared. Y luego se coloca de rodillas entre sus piernas y comienza a masturbarse condenadamente lento.  
-Hasta ahora yo siempre he sido el pasivo, pero eso va a cambiar ahora mismo y ¿Sabes Jay?  
En ese momento Jensen baja la vista para mirar a su pene. -Esto va a ser duro para ti. Te voy a follar tan duro que vas a sentirme durante días.

-¡Dios! ¿Vamos a necesitar una palabra de seguridad?  
-Yo diría que sí.  
Jared piensa por un momento.

-Hemoal. Si haces lo que dices seguro que voy a necesitarlo.  
-¡Joder Jared! Eso le baja la lívido hasta al Rocco ese.  
-Vale espera. Lo malo es que cuando estoy cachondo me cuesta pensar y seguro que se me olvida. Ya está: no me acuerdo, la palabra será no me acuerdo.  
-Eso son 3 palabras.  
-¿Lo ves? Es que ya estoy cachondo.

Ya está tú eres mi perro así que tu palabra es guau.

-Guau, vaya mierda de palabra. –Replica Jared con desdén.  
Jensen se enfada y se cruza de brazos.

-¿Y qué quieres? Yo también soy nuevo en esto además si sólo vas a hacer que poner pegas ¡yo no juego!

-No, vale, guau está bien, me encanta, y a mis perros también, ellos no dicen otra cosa. ¿Qué te parece?  
-Me parece que deberías estar dándole a tu boca un mejor uso. –Y dicho esto el rubio va acercando su cadera a la cara de Jared. Jared retrocede su cabeza hasta golpear el cabecero de la cama.

-Eh…espera Jen, ¿qué pasa si quiero decir la palabra y tengo la boca llena?

-Ffff, increíble, esto se está pareciendo a lo de anoche.  
Se queda mirando al castaño fijamente para luego añadir:

-Pues no te lo voy a permitir. Abre la boca perro. –Ordena con desprecio y arrojo en su voz. Jared desafiante aprieta sus labios cerrados, en realidad, le está gustando esto de ver a Jensen dominante. Se queda estupefacto cuando el rubio le da una sonora bofetada. Cuando por fin reacciona su cara se llena de ira.

-Como vuelv… -¡Plaf! Otra bofetada. –Perplejo otra vez, pero esta vez no dice nada y abre la boca despacio. El único inconveniente es que Jared está dejando asomar ligeramente su blanca dentadura. Jensen está con su pene en la mano listo para avanzar, pero el rictus de su cara es como de... ¿aterrorizado?

-Mejor… ¿Probamos otra cosa? –Pregunta un poco decepcionado.

-Menudo amo estás hecho. No he dicho la palabra Jen. –Jensen lo mira esperanzado.  
-Pero… tus dientes…  
-Yo estoy atado de pies y manos, tienes un cuchillo, ¿y eres tú el que no confía en mí?

Jensen sonríe y recibe la mejor mamada que le han dado jamás.

Continuará.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

En contra de todos sus instintos, Jensen sale de su cálida y húmeda boca, no quería que aquello acabase antes de tiempo.

-Vale, lo dejamos aquí, no se como estarás en mates pero en lengua estas aprobado.

-¡Anda se me había olvidado sacar esto! –Mete la mano en la caja y saca una tira de condones. A ver el colorido Jared pregunta:  
-Ah esos son de sabores ¿no?  
-Sí, ¿alguna predilección? lo hay de fresa, chocolate, menta…  
-Menta no, que debe dar frío, mmm… lo quiero de gazpacho.  
-¿De gazpacho? ¡Pero qué dices! No lo hay de gazpacho, además el gazpacho se repite.  
-Pues por eso. –Mueve las cejas con picardía.

-¿Y si no me pongo ninguno?  
-¿Qué? Ni hablar.  
-¿Por qué no? ¿Temes que te deje embarazado?  
-Bueno, nuestras fans creen que es posible.  
-Claro y tú te vas a creer todo lo que escriben, me han dicho que en un fic yo era un robot alcohólico, con pecas y encima disfunción eréctil. Falta de imaginación que tiene la criatura.

-No, pero mira con lo de que somos pareja han acertado, lo supieron desde el principio, casi antes que nosotros mismos.

-Eso es porque tú no puedes disimular cuánto me deseas. Siempre mirándome con esos ojos llenos de lujuria.  
-Oh te lo tienes muy creído Jen, también miro así a muchas tías.  
-Sí claro, olvidaba que tú eres bi. Bi naranja y bi cristal. Te gusta todo lo que se mueve.  
¡Lo que eres es un vi-cioso!  
-Y lo dice el tío que me tiene desnudo atado a una cama.

-¿Sabes? Hablas demasiado, tu boca ya me es inútil. –En ese momento coge el pañuelo que estaba a su lado y antes de que el alto pueda protestar es amordazado.

De todas formas al rubio no le hace falta palabras, los gemidos se oyen con claridad y la cara de Jared se lo dice todo. Jensen se toma su tiempo en preparar al otro, sabe que es la primera vez que le va a hacer esto y puede sentir su tensión, su curiosidad y su miedo. Lo llena de besos y lametones por todo el cuerpo, le retuerce los pezones hasta conseguir un quejido que sólo hace enloquecerlo más. Se posiciona de rodillas listo para entrar en él y ve como el castaño abre los ojos asustado, niega ligeramente con la cabeza e intenta hablar.

No puedo hacerle esto, piensa Jensen, quiere sexo duro, no una violación. Por eso le baja la mordaza y la deja caer sobre su cuello.  
Enseguida Jared empieza a hablar como una ametralladora. (Que raro)

-Espera Jen, ¿tú has visto el tamaño de tu cosa y el tamaño de dónde pretendes que se meta? Me niego, ¡QUIERO LA EPIDURAL! esto va a ser como un parto marcha atrás. ¡Oh dios mío! Dime que vas a ir con cuidado, sabes que mi culito está intacto y yo…necesito andar, y sentarme, y…aaaaah! Un agudo grito que ya está intentando negar que haya salido de su varonil garganta se le escapa cuando siente la presión en su culo.

-¿Pero que haces? Aún no he entrado, sólo estoy llamando a la puerta.  
-¡PUES NO LLAMES CON LA POLLA! ¡Y no aporrees la puerta, usa el timbre joder!  
-¿Quieres tranquilizarte? Tío estás histérico. Relájate y verás como disfrutas.  
-¿No me va a doler?  
-Procuraré que sea lo menos posible pero no quiero mentirte, te va a doler. Pero puedes afrontarlo como un hombre.  
-Sí claro, porque que te den por el culo es muy de machotes.

Jensen empuja un poco hacia adelante y en ese instante suena el móvil de Jared junto a la mesilla. Jared ve el cielo abierto.

-Cógelo Jen, puede ser cuestión de vida o muerte. –Se apresura intentando darse más tiempo.

-Ni hablar, cógelo tú.

-Muy gracioso. -Aun así Jared hace el intento tirando de la cuerda y poniendo la mano en forma de garra. Es tan ridículo que Jensen se ríe.

-¡Vamos Jared sólo medio metro más y ya lo tienes! –Jared se cabrea.  
-¡Mira al menos quién es Jen!  
-¡Es Erick! –lo coge inmediatamente y se lo pone a Jared en la oreja.  
-Hola Erick, ¿que pasa?  
-Ey Jared, ¿te pillo en mal momento? Necesito hablar contigo.  
-No, para nada ¿qué pasa?

Jensen se aburre así que para entretenerse masturba a Jared. Sí, es lo que hace siempre que se aburre, es una costumbre como otra cualquiera.

-Escucha ha habido cambios y necesitamos que te reincorpores a trabajar antes de tiempo, tienes que venir el próximo lunes.- La respiración de Jared se acelera y Erick lo escucha y piensa: Pobre, el chico parece afectado.

-Sí lo se tío es una putada, pero no es cosa mía, no puedo hacer otra cosa estoy atado de manos.  
A Jared se le escapa un amago de risa cuando piensa (a mí me lo vas a decir)

-Espera, ¡el lunes es pasado mañana! ¡Ooooh! –Jadea cuando Jensen da un giro de muñeca y pasa el pulgar por el glande humedecido. –Que pena. -Continúa intentando que su lamento tenga sentido.

Erick frunce el ceño al sonarle un ooooh demasiado placentero. Jared se retuerce intentando escapar de la mano del otro y lanzándole miradas asesinas, pero Jensen sonríe, se lo está pasando en grande, no lo va a soltar ni de coña.

-Siento estropear tus planes, nos vemos el lunes ¿ok?

A través del teléfono solo puede oír como respuesta un sonido estrangulado. Para colmo ahora Jensen le está haciendo una mamada. Será cabrón.

-¿Jared estás bien? Parece que te estás atragantando.  
-Sssí, es que me están comiendo…quiero decir…que estoy comiendo. Adios nos vemos el lunes.

-Serás caaaa… -Jensen deja su labor y pregunta inocente.  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Qué haces? no pares ahora.  
-Sí, ya no es tan divertido. –Jared se siente tan impotente, (mejor dicho tan vulnerable) tan frustrado y tan cabreado que tiene ganas de llorar.

***************

Un rato más tarde Jensen por fin está dentro, y es increíblemente bueno.  
-¡Uf Jared! ¡Tu culo!  
-Sí, lo sé, todos me dicen lo mismo. –Bromea.

Comienza a embestir y el cabecero golpea la pared haciendo un molesto sonido. Jensen sonríe.

-¿De qué te sonríes?  
-De que en realidad esto es un trío, te estoy jodiendo a tí y al vecino de abajo.  
Jensen tenía razón piensa Jared, lo está disfrutando, claro que Jensen no estaba en absoluto siendo duro como amenazó en un principio.

-Suéltame Jen, necesito tocarte. –Jensen ve esa necesidad y lo excita más.  
-No, estamos bien así, tengo planes para tí.  
-Eres un castigador ¿eh?  
-Aún no he empezado a castigarte.  
Cuando Jensen termina dentro de Jared descansa durante unos segundos respirando pesadamente sobre el castaño.

-A esto te referías con el castigo ¿no? Pesas una tonelada. –Dice aplastado por el peso del otro.

Cuando se ha recuperado un poco se sienta sobre Jared empalándose a sí mismo. El pecho de Jared se expande cogiendo todo el aire que puede como si fuese a explotar si no lo hiciera.

Los gemidos salen de su boca al ritmo de las caderas del rubio que cada vez es más acelerado.

-Oh Jen voy…voy a… -Jensen se para.  
-No, no vas a ningún sitio. -El alto lo mira entendiendo, levanta sus caderas pero entonces el otro pone sus manos encima, clavándolo a la cama.  
-Quieto. -Ordena.  
-Ya veo, ese es tu castigo, me vas a tener en el borde hasta que me duelan las pelotas ¿verdad? -Jensen no afirma ni desmiente, sólo sonríe. La próxima vez que está cerca no dice nada pero tampoco le hace falta, lo ha visto muchas veces, conoce cada gesto, cada respiración, lo ve, lo oye, lo siente, y justo antes se levanta y deja la polla de Jared palpitando sobre su vientre. Jared exclama un gemido lastimero y mira con los ojos saltones a la sonrisa canalla que tiene Jensen contemplándole mientras se corre sin un solo roce, el cuerpo tenso, sus manos tirando de las cuerdas, levantando sus caderas al aire buscando que algo le toque, por favor que algo le roce, ¡aunque se la puta lijadora!

-¡Hijoo…de…puutaaa!

Cuando su respiración se ha normalizado Jensen sonríe y le da un rápido beso en la boca.  
-Has estado genial. Tú sí que sabes compensar, cuando quieras te emborrachas otra vez.  
-Sí claro, dime una cosa… ¿Para qué querías el cuchillo? El pecoso muy serio coge el cuchillo que aun estaba a un lado del colchón y lo pone frente a la cara de Jared.  
-Para esto. –Y de un rápido movimiento corta la cuerda de una mano.  
-Idiota.  
-Imbécil.

Fin.


End file.
